


Questa Notte È Per Noi

by ElenCelebrindal



Series: Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A little bit of plot, Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal
Summary: Sooner or later I will translate this in English. Or I will ask someone else to do it in my place. But for, now, I'm sorry if you're a fan of this pairing, and can't read because of the language barrier.«Ma ch- Dohko!».Sconcertato, Shion per poco non scagliò il Cavaliere di Libra dall’altra parte della sala del trono, completamente colto alla sprovvista dal suo arrivo rocambolesco.Anzi, ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per non scrollarselo di dosso, incastrato com’era sulle sue ginocchia e con solo metà dell’armatura a celarne il corpo ben tornito. Più che una tigre, sembrava un gatto troppo cresciuto in cerca di attenzioni.E, a giudicare dal rossore meno che naturale sulle sue guance, era ubriaco. Fradicio.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Libra Dohko
Series: Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Questa Notte È Per Noi

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot autonoma, nessun legame con "Dietro Il Mito"
> 
> Inserita nella serie per raggruppare tutti i miei lavori in italiano su Saint Seiya

##  **Questa Notte È Per Noi**

###  **Shion x Dohko (serie classica)**

Ambientazione: post serie classica e Hades  
Tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita, compreso Shion che è tornato Gran Sacerdote.  
Traduzioni nelle note finali.   
  
Mini one-shot scritta per san Valentino. Gli dei solo sanno quanto trovi irritante questa "festa", ma è un'occasione come tante per scrivere qualcosa in più che non rubi troppo tempo.   
So che tecnicamente il gran giorno è domani, ma il tempo libero è una brutta bestia di questi tempi.  
Buona lettura.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Chiunque penserebbe che ricevere la grazia di una nuova vita dopo lunghi anni trascorsi a vagare nell’oltretomba sia una benedizione. Un’altra possibilità, dopo la morte violenta piovuta per mano di un coltello dorato nella fatale Notte degli Inganni. Un’occasione in più di brillare.  
Chiunque tranne il diretto interessato, che rivestito ancora una volta dell’altissima carica di Gran Sacerdote non poteva fare a meno di contare i minuti nella sua testa, annoiato a morte dalle costanti chiacchiere di chi andava e veniva dalla sala del trono, e stanco oltre ogni immaginazione.  
Shion poteva essere tornato in vita nel pieno della gioventù, forte e aggraziato com’era stato molto tempo addietro, ma in giornate come quella quasi rimpiangeva la pace della morte.  
Quasi.  
Magari, se fosse morto in modo più pacifico, il pensiero di fare ritorno in quel silente abbraccio non gli causerebbe gelidi brividi di freddo lungo la spina dorsale.  
Era stata una morte dolorosa, la sua, una morte agonizzante che mai avrebbe augurato neppure al suo peggior nemico. Il coltello che la volontà malvagia di Saga gli aveva conficcato nelle carni non l’aveva ucciso all’istante, non gli aveva trafitto il cuore e donato una rapida dipartita. Lo aveva ferito a fondo, spillando sangue caldo sul freddo pavimento di marmo, e Shion si era accasciato a terra devastato dalla sofferenza che la fuga della vita e del cosmo dal suo corpo gli stava infliggendo.  
Ancora peggior tortura il pensiero di aver abbandonato il suo amato allievo Mur, i suoi fedeli Cavalieri, l’uomo che più di ogni altro aveva amato nella sua lunga vita. Shion era morto pieno di risentimento e addii non pronunziati, non ancora pronto a lasciarsi andare allo scuro velo della decadenza.  
Suo malgrado, distratto da quelle riflessioni, Shion non si accorse che il suo interlocutore lo stava guardando con aspettativa, in attesa di ricevere risposta ad una domanda che il già Cavaliere dell’Ariete non aveva udito.  
«Perdona la mia disattenzione, credo mi sia sfuggita l’ultima parte della nostra conversazione», disse infatti. Autorità benevola, lui, che ammetteva i propri sbagli quando accadevano. A Shion non pesavano gli errori, suoi o di chiunque altro, se accomodabili.  
Dopo la lunga sfilza di richieste e rapporti che gli erano giunti, sperò Shion, non sarebbe sembrato disattento se non per la stanchezza di una lunga giornata.  
  
  
«Volevo sapere se avete intenzione di avere occhio per i vostri Cavalieri, mio signore. So che potrebbe sembrare irriverente da parte mia, una richiesta simile, ma… alcuni degli abitanti hanno presentato lamentele per il loro comportamento dello scorso anno».  
  
  
Oh.  
San Valentino.  
Shion aveva già provveduto a fare una lavata di capo a tutti gli sconsiderati che avevano messo a soqquadro il villaggio di Rodorio l’anno precedente, ma non pensava di poter mai ricevere un reclamo formale per le azioni di un gruppo scriteriato di Cavalieri d’Oro.  
Nel silenzio dei suoi pensieri, prese nota di preparare un’altra lunga ramanzina per Milo, Deathmask e – che gli dei siano clementi – Kanon, che sperava avessero già imparato la lezione dopo aver trascorso un mese privati dei privilegi del loro titolo, e annuì.  
Era quantomeno imbarazzante dover giustificare il comportamento imprudente dei Cavalieri di Atena, ma a Shion toccava l’ingrato compito e l’avrebbe portato a termine senza lamentarsi: «Sarà mia premura provvedere alla loro buona condotta. Confido che tali nobili guerrieri non abbiano dimenticato la loro scorrettezza, ma rivolgerò loro un avvertimento», promise al richiedente.  
Certo, se avesse saputo che di lì a poco un tornado con le sembianze di una tigre rivestita d’oro sarebbe piombato nella sala del trono, avrebbe aggiunto anche un altro scavezzacollo alla lista di Cavalieri da redarguire.  
Ma non lo sapeva, e quando si ritrovò finalmente solo, congedato anche l’ultimissimo ospite ammesso alla sua presenza e privo di guardie a sorvegliarlo, Shion ebbe più o meno un millesimo di secondo per rilassare le spalle prima di venire investito dal contraccolpo di un uomo che gli era letteralmente saltato addosso.  
«Ma ch- Dohko!».  
Sconcertato, Shion per poco non scagliò il Cavaliere di Libra dall’altra parte della sala del trono, completamente colto alla sprovvista dal suo arrivo rocambolesco.  
Anzi, ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per non scrollarselo di dosso, incastrato com’era sulle sue ginocchia e con solo metà dell’armatura a celarne il corpo ben tornito. Più che una tigre, sembrava un gatto troppo cresciuto in cerca di attenzioni.  
E, a giudicare dal rossore meno che naturale sulle sue guance, era ubriaco. Fradicio.  
O meglio, a giudicare dal modo in cui non aveva perso tempo ad appendersi alla stoffa morbida della sua tunica per tirarsi su e reclamare la bocca del Gran Sacerdote in un bacio molto lascivo e ben poco casto.  
Shion era in grado di assaggiare il bizzarro retrogusto dell’alcol che Dohko aveva ingerito poco tempo prima, poco ma sicuro la letale vodka preferita dal Cavaliere di Aquarius. Come si chiamava? Spirytus Rektyfikowany, così alcolica da mettere al tappeto perfino il più resiliente fra i Cavalieri d’Oro.  
A malincuore, Shion schiaffeggiò via le mani di Dohko – già intente ad armeggiare con i lembi della tunica – e gli rivolse un’espressione corrucciata: «L’alcol ti ha fatto perdere il senno? Siamo in un luogo sacro, per la dea!», gli sibilò contro. «Tieni le mani a posto per le mie stanze private».  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Dohko fece scivolare suddette mani sui fianchi di Shion, disegnando a stento le forme perfette celate sotto pesanti strati di stoffa.  
Non aveva depredato Camus e rischiato di farsi rinchiudere in una bara di ghiaccio solo per stare alle regole di Shion, maledizione. Già sapeva che, una volta arrivati in camera, il suo passionale ma composto compagno sarebbe crollato esausto a dormire.  
E poi, l’alcol gli annebbiava la mente, non la libidine.  
«Solo per stavolta», fu il suo invito, licenzioso grazie al tocco di dita esperte sulla poca pelle scoperta di Shion, ad accarezzarne il collo e le guance senza mai perdere la luce di innocente immoralità che scintillava e bagnava i suoi occhi. «Non verrà nessuno… a parte te».  
Una strizzata d’occhi, e Dohko ricevette un sospiro esasperato in risposta, cui replicò con una mezza risata divertita.  
Dita impazienti trovarono le lunghe ciocche verdi di Shion, cominciarono a giocarci in attesa di una risposta, un malcelato tentativo di volgere altrove i pensieri fin troppo diligenti del compagno.  
«Shiiiiiooooon… - lo chiamò, le sue guance premute fra le mani mentre sistemava la sua posizione in braccio al Sacerdote – dai, lo vuoi anche tu». Ovviamente, si premurò di sottolineare la sua affermazione gettando le gambe ai fianchi di Shion, in ginocchio nel poco spazio che gli concedeva il maestoso scranno dorato. Gesto che non solo fece affluire il sangue al volto dell’ex Ariete, ma gli strappò un sospiro che di esacerbazione aveva solo l’ombra.  
Magari era l’alcol a renderlo così audace, ma Dohko era lungi dall’associare il suo comportamento poco consono alla vodka polacca di Camus. L’unica cosa che aveva in mente era ascoltare Shion mentre gemeva il suo nome, in estasi sotto le sue attenzioni, il viso arrossato dal piacere e gli occhi bagnati di brama inafferrabile.  
Prenderlo lì, su di un seggio così sacro… poche cose nella sua lunga vita erano mai sembrate tanto allettanti e allo stesso tempo tanto proibite.  
Senza preavviso si strusciò contro Shion, i pochi pezzi d’armatura ancora sulle sue spalle poco utili ad impedire il contatto, anche se fievole, tra i loro corpi: «Smettila di fare l’agnellino casto – parlò sottovoce, parole attutite dalle labbra che finalmente avevano deciso di lasciare baci e morsi sul collo candido dell’uomo – e prenditi quello che vuoi».  
  
  
La lingua del cinese era calda e bagnata sulla sua pelle, la sua voce invitante a lasciarsi alle spalle ogni remora e concedersi al piacere che poco riuscivano ad infilare tra i loro mille doveri. L’austero Gran Sacerdote era ad un passo dal cedere ed accettare le avances di Dohko, quando capì di essersi inevitabilmente lasciato abbindolare.  
«Non… non qu-DOHKO!».  
Shion si alzò di scatto, la tunica semiaperta sul torace a lasciar intravedere la pelle chiara e priva di imperfezioni nascosta dalla stoffa, e non provò il benché minimo senso di colpa nello spedire Dohko a gambe all’aria.  
L’impatto della sua schiena rivestita d’oro sferragliò nell’intera sala del trono, poco ma sicuro allertando le guardie all’esterno, e poco mancò che i guerrieri del Santuario lo vedessero conciato in quelle condizioni.  
Fortunatamente per lui, il suo ordine di non allarmarsi arrivò alle loro orecchie prima che potessero anche solo pensare di posare gli occhi sulla scena – ridicola – del Cavaliere di Libra ancora riverso a terra e del Gran Sacerdote scomposto e col respiro pesante.  
Ma che gli era preso, lasciarsi convincere così facilmente da un uomo che il senno l’aveva barattato per una bottiglia di vodka?  
Se ci avesse pensato su per più di due secondi netti, la risposta stava nell’interminabile mese precedente, che aveva visto entrambi con l’acqua alla gola tanto era il lavoro da portare a termine. Per trenta giorni, o forse più, Shion e Dohko non si erano visti se non di sfuggita, un bacio rubato la mattina e una carezza regalata alla sera tutto ciò che i due erano stati in grado di scambiarsi.  
Niente effusioni, niente coccole, neppure un paio d’ore per scaricare la tensione accumulata giorno dopo giorno.  
Fin troppi vivevano la pura convinzione che Shion fosse troppo solenne e illibato per lasciarsi abbindolare dal dolce richiamo dell’amore carnale, e i contatti tra loro si erano ridotti di conseguenza, con il Gran Sacerdote impegnato a rincorrere l’immagine di innocenza che aleggiava tutto intorno alla sua sacra persona.  
Ma nulla di tutto ciò gli tornò alla mente, nel lanciare un’occhiata penetrante a quello che da lungo tempo attendeva di poter chiamare marito: «Dohko, si può sapere quale furia si è impossessata di te?», gli chiese, ancora sperando di poter ricevere una risposta sensata.  
La tigre era un bevitore troppo accanito per andare totalmente in corto circuito con così poco, Shion dubitava avesse messo le zampe su abbastanza vodka da friggersi il cervello. C’era ancora la sua indole, dietro l’ebbrezza.  
  
  
Prima di rispondere, in preda ad un accesso di risa, Dohko fece vagare lo sguardo su quella maledetta sala del trono. Luogo sacro, sì, ma così funesto per le sue emozioni da rendere l’idea di dissacrarlo più divertente di quanto non fosse.  
Pure, Saga non aveva battuto ciglio nel farlo, chiamando a sé servitori e Cavalieri tutti d’un nome.  
Dohko si mise a sedere, gambe aperte e pantaloni ancora troppo stretti, e volse lo sguardo su verso Shion: «Voglio un po’ di tempo con te. Anzi, no. Voglio fare l’amore con te», si corresse, rimangiandosi all’ultimo la dichiarazione meno morigerata che avrebbe voluto addirittura gridare al vuoto del salone.  
Lontani erano gli anni in cui mandare giù la famigerata vodka di Camus gli avrebbe fatto spiattellare ai quattro venti quanto intenso era il suo desiderio di fare sesso con Shion, di farlo inginocchiare sul materasso e impossessarsi di lui fino a farlo crollare sfinito sulle lenzuola.  
Quel che restava della sua armatura – era convinto che l’altra metà fosse rimasta nell’Undicesima Casa dopo la sua rocambolesca fuga e il nobile sacrificio di Milo – si levò dalle sue membra per adagiarsi sullo scintillante pavimento marmoreo, lucente alle luce di molte candele.  
Era a torso nudo sotto di essa, come sempre, e non gli sfuggì il modo in cui Shion si morse il labbro, né la fulminea luce impudica che ne attraversò le splendenti iridi viola.  
Non era del tutto immune al suo fascino poco responsabile, dunque.  
  
  
Shion sospirò, tendendo una mano a Dohko per rimetterlo in piedi, sorreggendolo quando invece di restare dritto quasi ricadde di lato: «Non c’era bisogno di tutta questa scena, buon cielo», lo informò, scuotendo la testa. La lunga chioma, libera dalla costrizione dell’elmo dorato, solleticò le guance di Libra e gli portò via un’ennesima risata, soffice e bambinesca.  
«Avresti potuto benissimo attirare la mia attenzione in ben altro modo, senza assicurarti una buona dose di malessere», aggiunse, occhieggiando agli occhi ancora poco coscienti di Dohko. Avrebbe avuto a che fare con i postumi della sbornia peggiori dell’anno, ed erano solo a febbraio.  
Febbraio.  
«Oh… aspetta, tu…».  
  
  
«Ci sei arrivato, eh?».  
Soffocando un singulto, Dohko si avvinghiò di peso al suo compagno, sollevando una mano ad accarezzargli il volto contratto in una smorfia di colpevolezza: «Mi manchi troppo, Shion. Sono stanco di vederti sempre pronto per gli altri, ma mai per me».  
  
  
«Domani è San Valentino», sussurrò il Gran Sacerdote, gli occhi chiusi per la vergogna di aver quasi deluso l’uomo che tanto si prodigava per le sue attenzioni. «E vuoi restare perché non potrò trascorrerlo con te… mi dispiace».  
Ed era vero.  
Non solo aveva dato la sua parola al villaggio di Rodorio di tenere sotto controllo i tre piantagrane che per poco non davano fuoco ad una piazza l’anno prima, ma molti dei suoi impegni avevano trovato posto in quel giorno perché pochi l’avrebbero disturbato.  
Si maledisse per aver compromesso uno dei pochi giorni in cui poco sarebbe stato il suo senso di colpa nei confronti della sua personalità ligia al dovere, nel trascorrere libere ore in compagnia di Dohko.  
Non era neppure la prima volta che accadeva, Shion ne era consapevole.  
Sentendosi colpevole, piuttosto che mettere a tacere gli istinti risvegliati da Dohko li rese liberi e feroci, come lupi scagliati in un gregge di agnelli.  
Dimenticò di essere nella sala del trono, dimenticò degli abiti che indossava, della santissima carica che ancora ufficialmente ricopriva. Non si curò più di svestire la persona del Gran Sacerdote e portare la loro intimità nella confidenza della sua camera da letto.  
Invece, si voltò a fronteggiare Dohko e gli affondò le mani negli scuri capelli scompigliati, chinandosi per baciarlo, per assaggiare di nuovo quelle labbra che ora voleva reclamare a tutti i costi, come fossero un tesoro riportato alla luce.  
Di tempo ne avrebbero avuto a fiotti, quella notte, Shion si sarebbe rifiutato di chiudere occhio, ma per ora l’impeto troppo a lungo soffocato sotto una coltre di autorità aveva finalmente reclamato la meglio sui suoi sensi e sul suo giudizio.  
Il cosmo di Shion ruggì in sintonia con quello di Dohko, fluì di pari passo con le loro emozioni mentre sul piano materiale ben più sensuale era ciò che stava avvenendo tra di loro.  
Le mani di Dohko ben presto trovarono ragione delle vesti di Shion e le fecero scivolare via, in una cascata di stoffa pregiata ai suoi piedi fasciati in morbide calzature, e non fu più l’unico a torso nudo. O meglio, era anche più vestito del Gran Sacerdote, ormai.  
Perché Shion non si curava di indossare nulla sotto le sacre vesti salvo i leggeri indumenti intimi, essendo la stoffa troppo pesante e troppo opprimente per il caldo clima di Grecia.  
«Dohko…».  
C’era tanto che avrebbero potuto fare, molti modi di impiegare il tempo ormai in balia del loro amore, Shion ci pensava catturando le labbra di Dohko in un altro bacio famelico, cercando e concedendo al tempo stesso.  
Alla fine fu il Cavaliere di Libra a decidere per lui, infilando maliziosamente le dita oltre l’elastico del suo intimo, accarezzandolo prima di cadere in ginocchio fra le sue gambe. Nella sua discesa, Dohko portò con sé anche quell’insulso pezzo d’indumento, costringendo Shion a sibilare fra i denti all’improvvisa sensazione dell’aria fresca sulla pelle accaldata.  
Era bastato rinunciare alle inibizioni della sua carica solo per un istante, perché il Gran Sacerdote rinunciasse al ferreo autocontrollo e lasciasse all’eccitazione il sopravvento.  
Sentì le mani di Dohko vagare sulle sue gambe, lungo le cosce, labbra e denti a stuzzicare la pelle sensibile e portargli via fievoli mugolii di incoraggiamento.  
  
  
Ridacchiò, Dohko, ebbro non più di alcol ma della voce di Shion, del profumo della sua pelle, del calore che si spandeva dal corpo perfetto che austeramente lo sovrastava. Voleva che quel momento durasse a lungo, ma il suo compagno sapeva essere impaziente; le lunghe dita affusolate ad intrecciarsi fra ciocche castane erano solo uno degli avvertimenti lanciati della sua direzione.  
«Impaziente?», lo prese in giro, il volto esattamente dove Shion lo voleva ma le labbra e la lingua ancora impegnate a fargli perdere la testa. «Non vuoi dirmi cosa vuoi, 宝贝?».  
  
  
Di nuovo quel nomignolo tremendamente affettuoso. Gli dei solo sapevano quanto Dohko amasse utilizzare la sua lingua natia in modo sbagliato nel momento giusto.  
Invece di rispondergli a voce, però, Shion si morse il labbro e usò le mani affondate tra i suoi capelli per premerlo contro il suo inguine, e solo per grazia divina non si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione piuttosto colorita quando la lingua di Dohko leccò avidamente il suo sesso turgido.  
Poco ci voleva a convincere la tigre di quel passo avanti, si rese conto il sacerdote per l’ennesima volta, gemendo senza vergogna nell’avere la bocca calda e bagnata di Dohko finalmente impegnata a dargli quel piacere che aveva dimenticato di aver rincorso per giorni.  
Dohko lo venerava così invece che a parole, in un gesto che solo alla loro intimità poteva esistere, rendendo partecipi tutti i suoi sensi a quella voluttuosa danza che di ingenuità non ne aveva il sapore. E Shion gli rispondeva con lo stesso tono, gli cantava nelle orecchie la melodia cui anelava, gemiti e incoraggiamenti a risuonare nell’eco silente della sala del trono.  
Man mano che il calore si concentrava là dove Dohko era perso, fra le gambe aperte e tremanti del Gran Sacerdote, le parole che lasciavano la bocca di Shion divennero sempre più incomprensibili, greco antico e moderno misto alla sua lingua natia, in una favella incomprensibile all’udito di molti ma pura musica a quello del suo uomo.  
Voleva prolungare ancora quel momento, farlo protrarre fino a sentirsi sfinito, fino a che le sue gambe avessero ceduto sotto il peso di un appagamento tanto peccaminoso, ma allo stesso tempo quella prigione umida stava diventando una tortura insopportabile.  
Sentimenti e pulsioni represse gli si stavano abbattendo addosso tutte in una volta, e non si rese conto degli spasmi che gli attraversarono i muscoli in tensione se non quando l’ebbrezza dell’orgasmo si impossessò di lui, annebbiando luce e ombra, offuscando tutti i suoni alle sue orecchie che fischiavano per l’improvviso afflusso del sangue.  
Shion venne con un gemito strozzato, la bocca semi-aperta nella foschia dell’estasi finalmente raggiunta, gli occhi altresì limpidi bagnati di dissolutezza e sollevati all’immenso soffitto decorato. Uno spettacolo che a nessuno, tranne Dohko, era concesso assistere, il Gran Sacerdote privo di inibizioni e schiavo del richiamo carnale di un amore in attesa di essere consumato.  
  
  
Dal canto suo, Dohko levò un braccio a pulirsi la bocca, troppo rapito dall’espressione estatica sul volto di Shion per curarsi dell’oscenità cui aveva appena preso parte senza remore. Rimettersi in piedi fu un’impresa, reprimere l’impulso di toccarsi ancora un’altra, ma venne ripagato quando la sua bocca venne divorata da quella del compagno, aggressiva com’era solo in camera da letto.  
I palmi aperti sul torace di Shion, ad accarezzare i muscoli perfetti di un corpo tornato alla piena gioventù ruggente del passato, si lasciò catturare in quel bacio violento e passionale, si lasciò dominare nella più sana delle battaglie fino a restare senz’aria.  
Posò la fronte alla sua, teso sulle punte dei piedi, e sorrise allo scoccare della mezzanotte: «Buon San Valentino, 甜心».  
  
  
Shion lo abbracciò, una mano alla base della schiena e l’altra ad accarezzarne il viso; sarebbe stata una lunga, ardente notte.  
Finalmente.

**Author's Note:**

> 宝贝 Bǎobèi : letteralmente si traduce con “bambino”, ma viene usato come termine affettuoso dalle coppie, specialmente dai giovani.  
> 甜心 : tesoro, inteso come sweetheart
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


End file.
